


Gruvia Week/Gruvia Day Oneshots

by tobethefairybest



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobethefairybest/pseuds/tobethefairybest
Summary: Collection of Gruvia oneshots for Gruvia Day and Gruvia week♥





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot for Gruvia Day 2019. Angst/Fluff

Screams. The agonizing sounds of buildings crashing down. Wood splintering and bricks coming down like giant hailstones. Through the dust and smoke, the only silhouettes that were visible against the raging fires were that of fleeing people. All the sounds seem to be happening far away, despite being so close.

The boy looked around, barely able to see through all the chaos. He should be close to his home now. There was no way of telling how much further it was, the street had been reduced to piles of rubble. Suddenly he saw a familiar piece of fabric, realising who it belonged to, he started running.

''Mom!'' He yelled as he ran towards the motionless body, stumbling over the scattered debris of what used to be their home just this morning. He kneeled down and turned his mother's face towards him.

''Are you okay-'' he managed to bring out, just before his breath got stuck in his lungs. A pair of stone cold, matte eyes stared into his soul. In a reflex, he let go of the face he was holding. He jumped back.

''N-no.'' he whispered as his breathing sped up rapidly. In panic, he looked around again. Nothing but disaster and death filled the air and ground around him. ''Dad! Dad, where are you?!'' he screamed until his lungs hurt.

Panting, he started to dig through the remains of his house. His hands hurt from all the cuts, splinters and scratches, but he didn't care, he didn't even feel it anymore. The adrenaline rushed through his veins like fire, dulling every other sense but the ones he needed to find a way to survive.

With all his remaining strength, he lifted a wooden pole and threw it aside. His heart skipped a beat. Beneath the rubble, his father lay. The same, lifeless expression on his face and eyes that had lost their glaze. He felt like throwing up.

He turned around one last time to see his parents. All he could do now was run, he could come back later to bury them. There was nothing left of his life now, he just had to run. Run.

In the far distance, illuminated by the burning buildings of the village, the silhouette of the gigantic demonic monster that had rampaged was visible.

''Damn you!!'' he screamed until he felt like his chest would burst.

As if it had heard him, the monstrous creature turned around. Its burning, red eyes left the little boy's body shaking in fear. It opened its mouth full of fangs to let out an agonizing roar that went through bone and marrow.

He fell silent, frozen with fear on the spot. This was the end. Soon he would join his parents.

With a loud scream Gray woke up.

His heart stammered against his ribs and the sweat on his back had turned cold now that he sat up straight. It took him a moment to realise he was in his own bed, safe.

A nightmare. Again. Would they ever stop?

He let himself fall on his back again and sighed deeply in an attempt to stop his hyperventilation.

Gray looked at his moon-lit room. It was dark outside, he couldn't have slept for long. How late would it be? He hoped he didn't wake her up.

Ever since they started living together, he had been haunted by these nightmares, or rather, flashbacks. As hard as he tried to push these visions away, he was reminded every night that these were his own memories.

Actually they didn't start occurring more often since he and Juvia had started to live together, it had been a little while before that, when his father died for the second time.

It was mainly for this reason, he didn't want to share a room with her. The last thing he wanted, was to scare her with his nightly horrors.

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the other side of the door, followed by a few soft knocks. ''Gray, are you okay?''

''Yeah,'' he hastily replied, ''please go back to bed, don't worry.''

The door slowly opened. He sat up straight. ''I said I was fine.''

Juvia walked into his room. Her light blue nightgown and skin, glowed coldly in the moonlight. He had always wondered if she could be translucent if she wanted to.

''You aren't.'' she said in a shivering voice, ''I've never heard you scream at night that loud before.''

Her words formed little clouds of mist in his always cold room.

''I said not to worry.'' he said as he lay back down in bed, his back turned to her.

''I will always worry, unless I know you're okay.'' she said as she walked closer.

''Please, leave me alone.'' he begged of her in a final attempt to keep her out of his misery.

He heard the bed creak and before he realised what was happening, he felt the blanket lift up and her warmth against his back. Carefully, she draped her hand around his waist and held him tight.

There was no way he could reject her comfort anymore. Tears pricked in his eyes as he gently grabbed her hand.

''Sorry, it's cold in here.'' he quietly said.

''No,'' Juvia said as she buried her face in his hair, ''it's just fine.''

He couldn't hold back the tears anymore, silently they dropped down on his pillow. Every night he had been lonely, so damn lonely. Until now. She was warm, so warm. He could feel her presence radiate through his back, warming him up to his very soul.

''Thank you,'' he said quietly enough not to let her hear his shaking voice. She hugged him tighter in response. He felt his mind turn less hazy, and slowly he sunk away in a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. 500 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gruvia Week 2020 - Day 6 - Failure  
Scene is set during their time together in the Village of Rain

''I'm home,'' Gray said as he dropped his bags on the nearest chair. He awaited a reply, but it remained silent.

He cleared his throat; ''I'm home!''

Still no answer.

Something was off. She always noticed him coming home. Ever since they started living together in this little village, they each would go on separate missions an occasionally do one together. The quests would only last a few days but they both felt the emptiness of being alone when they went by themselves. As much as he didn't want to admit, he knew he couldn't be without her anymore.

Suddenly he became aware of the scent that was slowly irritating his nose. Smoke.

Panic struck him like lightning. 'Juvia!" he yelled as he ran towards the kitchen.

There she sat. On the floor, surrounded by pans of flour, butter, and eggs. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and refused to look up. Smoke circled around the oven door.

Quickly he froze the threat.

"I'm so sorry," Juvia said, still not looking up, "I failed to bake a cake again."

He couldn't help but smile. All this effort she had tried to put into it. He wondered what the occasion was this time.

It was as if she'd read his mind. ''It's our anniversary today,'' she started sobbing, ''it has been five-hundred days since we met.''

‘‘I’ve told you before, you really don’t have to,’‘ he said in an attempt to calm her.

"I miss my friends, they would know what to do now." he could hear her say, muffled by her own tears.

Gray felt his heart sink down his chest. It was already heartbreaking to see her like this, let alone her mentioning what crossed his mind often too. He sat down next to her, laying an arm around her shoulder. "I miss them too."

She looked at him with eyes like waterfalls. "Will the guild ever reunite?" she asked.

Gray let out a sigh. "I wish I knew. "

It remained silent for a while, but they didn't mind. Sitting together amidst the chaos kind of felt peaceful.

"Do you-" he hesitated for a second, "want to try to make the cake together?"

"I would love that!" she said, her face instantly lit up.

He stood up. "Let's clean up this mess first."

"Yes!" She got up as well and started picking up the kitchen utensils from the floor.

"Darling, you've got something on your face," he heard her say from behind him.

He turned around; "That's impossible, I got nothing-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Juvia catapulted some whipped cream into his face. Leaving a blob on his cheek.

He reached for his face. His surprised face turned into a cheeky grin. He leaped forward and grabbed a bag of flour. "Now it's war!’’ he let out with a laugh.

‘‘Nooo!’‘ she yelled as she ran around the table, ‘‘have mercy!’‘

He almost tripped over a broken egg on the floor, letting go of the bag, causing the flour to land over his head.

Juvia burst out in laughter; ''That's what you get for attacking me!''

She walked over to him, ruffling his hair to get rid of the flour.

He was thrown off guard by her sudden action but didn't complain.

He leaned in a little closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. ''I'm glad I met you,'' he whispered.

Juvia tightly hugged him back, knowing how rare it was for him to be open about his emotions. ''I'm glad I met you too.''


	3. Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot for Gruvia day 2020! Enjoy! ^^

It was a silent winter evening in the city of Magnolia. The first snow of the year had fallen yesterday and left the streets littered with footsteps and frosted windows.

Gray sighed. He couldn't even enjoy the amazing view he had over the city from the balustrade he was leaning over. Was it too late to just walk away? Maybe he should have never asked her to come here.

''Hey,'' He heard a soft voice say behind him. Gray turned around, facing the friend he trusted the most; Erza.

''Hey,'' he replied.

''So,'' she said as she leaned over the balustrade as well, ''what did you want to talk about?''

He grinned. ''I had hoped the location would give it away immediately.''

''You're right,'' Erza said, ''but why is it that you ask the most hopeless romantic for relationship advice?''

''Would you consider Lucy or Mira a better option?'' He snickered. ''Or worse; Cana.''

''They're not too good at taking steps towards their interests either, hm?'' Erza smiled. ''I'm very proud of how far you've progressed with expressing your feelings since the last time we stood here, about two years ago.''

He averted his eyes, pretending to admire the city lights. ''You think so?''

''I saw you hugging her back in front of everyone, that's not the Gray I knew back then.''

''I didn't know I was capable of it either, I just finally felt ready for it,'' he said, scratching the back of his head.

''I assume you asked me to come here to ask about what next step to take?''

''I'm hopeless,'' he grumbled, ''if it took me this long to even show affection, then how long will it take before I dare to ask her on a date?!''

''Probably sooner than you think,'' she said in a voice that sounded like it was fading, as if she walked away.

He turned his head. ''How do you-''

She was gone. Where she had stood, the empty streets stared back at him. From the stairs that led up to the balcony, he saw someone with the all too familiar strands of blue hair coming from under her winter hat.

''You can't be serious,'' he groaned.

From the opposite stairs, Erza gave him a double thumbs up. You got this.

''Good evening'', Juvia said, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate,''S-so I guess this is our first date?''

_How many times had he denied they were on a date when Juvia talked about it if they carried out a quest together?_

Gray was handed one of the mugs and gently took it from her. Her hands were slightly trembling. ''I-I guess it is.''

An awkward silence filled the space between them.

''The last time we stood on this balcony was the day the war broke out..'' Gray finally said.

Juvia pretended to drink from the steaming hot mug. ''I'll never forget that day,'' she softly said.

''I promised I would give my answer after the war,'' he said as tightened the grip on his mug, ''but it has been a year and I can imagine the answer you got at Lucy's party wasn't much, I'm sorry''

''T'there's no need, my love.'' Juvia smiled. ''I thought you knew I'm okay with the way things between us are now.''

''But I'm not,'' he said sternly, placing his mug on the balustrade. ''I'm only accepting your love, not returning it,'' he said as he leaned closer to her.

''It's okay,'' Juvia said almost out of breath, knowing that staring into his impossible dark eyes would make her sound less convincing.

''No, you deserve more,'' he said before closing the last inches between them.

Before Juvia could even progress what was happening, she could herself melt against his lips. _Was this really happening?_

He pulled back, his cheekbones redder than she had ever seen before.

''This is my answer,'' he said, his voice sounding faintly hoarse, ''will you accept it?''

She blinked a few times, barely realising this was reality. A tear escaped the corner of her eyes, followed by many more.

''Of course,'' she laughed through her tears and pulled him back closer by his collar.

He smiled against her lips when she kissed him back.

_Maybe giving an answer wasn't so hard after all._


End file.
